


The nightmare

by Superherogeek1



Series: All my witcher fics [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death (in a nightmare), Kaer Morhen, Loneliness, M/M, Marilka has powers, Marilka learns the truth, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Mentioned Eskel (The Witcher), Mentioned Jaskier | Dandelion, Mentioned Lambert (The Witcher), Mentioned Vesemir (The Witcher), Night Terrors, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing Body Heat, Stregobor Being an Asshole (The Witcher), Whump, stregobor needs to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: Marilka stumbles across Geralt and gets sucked into his nightmareBased off of fanart by Jerry-of-Rivia on tumblr
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Marilka, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: All my witcher fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The link below is what inspired me. Please give your love to the artist!

[The link to fanart that this is inspired from](https://jerry-of-rivia.tumblr.com/post/623710408539308032/kaer-morhen-loneliness)

It was a cold rainy night and Marilka couldn't help but shiver as she trudged through the mud. She had been on the run for Stregobor after she had suddenly shown that she could channel chaos. She had started being able to read thoughts and when Stregobor's evil and sexist thoughts and plans on the terrible things he would do to her found their way to her mind, she fled. Luckily, out here in the woods, there wasn't any people, therefore no thoughts.

At least, that's what she thought.

Suddenly she stumbled as flashes of a brunette man and a girl with white hair sleeping between 2 witchers and one other unseen person. The images play like a memory through someone's eyes, white hair excuring vision sometimes. In the memory the 2 witches, one black haired, one brown haired both had wolf medallions hung from their throats.

Suddenly the view changes as the blurry image clears enough to see an older witcher kneeling down and draping a blanket over the group.

"Papa?" A familiar voice rumbles

"Go back to sleep, Geralt." The older witcher rumbles, reaching slowly until his hand is out of vision range but Marilka can feel a Phantom touch of a gentle but calloused hand running through hair.

Marilka now understood she was now watching someone of memory through Geralt's eyes.

However, suddenly the scene changes in a blink and suddenly the room is engulfed in flames and the white haired girl is reaching towards Geralt while the other witchers and the brunette man lay dead around the room.

"DAD!!!!" She screams before suddenly an unknown human came up behind her and took her head off her shoulders.

The scene suddenly faded and intense waves of grief, terror, and worry fill her head at the same time a loud cry rings out nearby.

"CIRILLA!!!"

She follows the voice to see Geralt curled up against a tree trunk. His cloak hood was over his face but she could see and hear his panicked whimpers and his wheezing breathes. She could hear his jumbled terrified thoughts and couldn't stop herself from creeping closer and drop to her knees in front of him. She gently took his hand where he was scratching his arm raw and wrapped them around her waist as she leaned forward and held him to her.

"It's me, Geralt. Marilka. Breath Geralt. Come on. Focus on my heartbeat. It was just a nightmare. I'm sure your daughter is just fine." She murmured low in his ear and scratched lightly at the back of his scalp.

The fact that he didn't fight her at all, showed just how truly out of it he was.

After a few minutes he slumps against her with a whine but relaxes when he notes the familiar scent of the girl he once knew.

"Marilka? How?" He croaks and sits up to meet her eyes.

"I'm running from Stregobor. It turns out I can read minds and I accidentally read his and found out how not only had that day Bluvikin been his fault, not yours, but he was going to kill me too. I was walking through and I got sucked into your nightmare about the brunette man and your daughter, Cirilla, and your papa coming in and laying a blanket over you and your...brothers??... and how it changed to Cirilla getting beheaded. You woke up and screamed and I found you panicking." She said quietly. Geralt looks at her closely and listens to her heartbeat. She wasn't lying.

"Thank you." He croaks and leans forward to lean his forehead against hers. She feels him projects a few memories of Geralt doing the same with other witchers, the brunette and Cirilla. She realizes that it's a gesture of affection amongst wolf witchers.

"I missed you, Geralt." Marilka mutters, shifting to bury her face in his neck. Geralt hummed against her and shifted so his cloak was covering both of them and she was pressed tightly against his chest.

"I missed you too, pup." Geralt rumbles as she snuggles closer. "Marilka, do you want to come back home with me to Kaer Morhen? I'm on my way to pick up my mate but then we'll head home for the winter. It's probably the safest place for you." He asks quietly.

"Truly? You'd take me with you?"

"Absolutely. You're important to me, Little Badger. Always have been." Geralt chuckles at Marilka insulted squawk.

"Little badger!?"she shrieked, earning a laugh and a shrug.

"What? Badgers are vicious little things. And the fist thing you did tell me about was how you killed your dog and sold him then killed a rat with you breakfast fork in front of your mother."

Marilka just gave him an un amused look before punching him lightly in the arm as she blushed heavily.

"I had hoped you forgot about that." She grumbled.

"Never. Although, my daughter and my mate are just as feral. I can't tell you how many times I've had to grab my mate by the scruff and drag him out because he tries to fight a group of 5 guys because they called me Butcher. He's very against that particular name. My daughter once stab an older guy because he tried to flirt with her. She's 14 so I just cheered her on. My girl can take care of herself and I feel sorry for anyone who thinks otherwise. When we're all together, I often have to stay close to them because I often have to explain that no, I'm not protecting them from assholes but protecting the assholes from them. Really the only one in our pack who isn't stabby little shit are Eskel, Papa Vesemir and I. And I am including you in the pack." Geralt rambles. He hears Marilka chuckle sweetly against him and smiles softly.

They sit there in silence, keeping eachother warm from the rain and cold and enjoying each other's company. The former loneliness evaporating into comfortable companionship.

This night turned out far better than either had thought it'd be.

* * *

A/N:

If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)


End file.
